


Tender Touches

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Its in the quiet moments.-Prompt:317 Tender





	Tender Touches

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Tender Touches.   
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Its in the quiet moments.   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 130  
**Prompt:** 317 Tender  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie! Canon Era

**Tender Touches**

It was not the way she smiled or moved that attracted Arthur to Gwen as he watched her performed her duties around the castle. She was beautiful but so were many other girls around the castle.

It was the soft looks and tender touches  that they shared in hidden places. Alcoves and empty rooms were their hiding places from the world. Sometimes, they would arrange to meet other times they would meet by chance.

A kiss and a tender touch were all they allowed each other. Their resolve was strong and as time wore on their love grew even stronger.

One day, they would be man and wife but it wasn’t going to be today and not even tomorrow. For now, all they had was beautiful moments and tender touches.


End file.
